Blind Darkness First World
by Zacharei
Summary: Ryan protector of the universe, can he keep the world safe. With limited abillities, meaning he's half blinded. He's always mad and he's an orphan. He's misunderstood and hates the world now he must save it. It's awesome but I want to hear you're opion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The keyblade and the Heartless

If something was too scary. We cover it up with darkness that darkness spreads and soon we forget the memory. We try to cover it up with something better. Something different something new…. Are any of our memories real... That's what I ask my self every night. What am I doing here?

Ryan gazed up at the stars. Wondering why he was put on this earth. Was he put here to do something? Or was a mistake he was even born. "I'm fed up with this crap" yelled Ryan pounding his fist into the ground. "I've gotten tired of not knowing anything" yelled Ryan as he gazed up to the stars. He stood up his dark torn leather jacket flying in the wind. His torn jeans messed up and ruined. His shoes if you can call them that about to fall apart. His emerald eyes staring up. He touched his face and touched his closed eye, covered by a patch. He was blind. Darkness surrounded him. Even though he acted calm he wasn't. "Dang it sure is windy out here tonight" said Ryan as he walked back inside. Suddenly he stopped at everything went dark. He stood still and tried not to panic. He told himself he lost his fear along time ago. He didn't like weakness. One show of fear could be the end of him. "So I've finally found you Corrote." said a voice. "Who goes their show you're self!" yelled Ryan "Are you afraid Corrote?" asked the voice "Shut up my name is Ryan" yelled Ryan his eyes filling with rage. "Are you angry?" asked Corrote in a voice of annoyance. Suddenly Ryan fell to the ground. As a large strike in his back knocking him unconscious.

Soon he awoke in a room. Staring at the blade he suddenly jumped as he heard the voice. "Do you remember?" asked a voice "What you lost?" said the voice after "Who the heck are you!" yelled Ryan. "Don't be afraid you will open the door" said the voice as it faded off" Suddenly the blade disappeared and reappeared in Ryan's hand. It then disappeared, as dark creatures filled the room. "What the heck" yelled Ryan as he fell to the ground? He couldn't move…. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly he stood up slowly. He moved in pain. "I don't know what the heck you things are but…" suddenly he could move as he got closer. He jumped back frozen in fear. As everything around him turned black. His worst fear came true. He was blind. He could sense them through vibrations. Yet he was too afraid to move. He was in shock. He yelled in his head. ("Get up you idiot!") He screamed in his head. Suddenly the blade appeared in his hand. "I will not be afraid of darkness!" suddenly he yelled as flew back knocking himself about 30 feet. Suddenly the keyblade began to shake as he felt some energy rush through him. He could suddenly see in one eye. He was no longer blind. He was now only half blind. He strung at the creatures, killing them one by one. "Yes!" as he struck through the last one.

Suddenly the floor broke like glass it shattered into thousands of pieces. He fell on his back. With the words echoing in his head you will (Correte, you will open the door).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Orphan and His true past

"What the heck" yelled Ryan as he stood up. "Man that was some crazy messed up dream" he said. Suddenly he gazed at his hand. It held the blade. "What the heck is this thing?" asked Ryan gazing at it. "You mean the keyblade?" asked a voice. "Not again!" yelled Ryan as he turned around. Holding the blade ready to slash into whoever just spoke. "Don't you remember me?" asked the hooded figure. Who pulled back the hood to show the face of a boy who had a scar down his right eye. His emerald eyes shining brightly with in the moon light. "It's me…" said Ryan backing away. "No you idiot it's me… Kalen" said Kalen "Kalen why are you wearing that?" asked Ryan "I'm part of the organization now." Said Kalen "Organization…" said Ryan confused. "The organization masters of darkness, masters of the heartless, soon to be rulers of the world." Said Kalen. "All we have to do is dispose of the keyblade master." Said Kalen "Who's that?" asked Ryan "You…" said Kalen smiling "What the heck!" yelled Ryan "You can join us or die." Said Kalen. "I never wanted this dumb blade!" yelled Ryan "Do you even know what power that has… It's the key to everything. I'd do anything to pocess it's power." Said Kalen "Go ahead have the dumb thing" said Ryan as he thrown it at Kalen. Kalen caught it in mid air. It began to burn throught Kaleon's glove and soon through his flesh. Suddenly it reappeared in Ryan's hand. "Now that we got that out of the way. It's not just going to do that. It's chosen you." Said Kalen. "So what am I suppose to do about that?" Said Ryan "Since it seems the keyblade can't be touched by darkness if you join the organization you're going to die… a slow and painful death." Said Kaleon "So I'm going to make it Short and Quick." Yelled Kaleon as he struck at Ryan. Ryan held the blade up blocking Kaleon's attack. "If you're going to try and kill me atleast don't shout it out." Said Ryan as he . stuck at Kaleon. "You have no idea what you've gotten you're self into! said Kaleon "The keyblade has chosen you the protector of light. The guardian of the Earth." Said Kaleon. "You never had parents because you never had any in the first place." Said Kaleon "You were placed here just so you could protect this puny world." Said Kaleon. "You are the protector…" said Kaleon. "You had parents though. They adopted you and they died when you were five. Cause the Organization destroyed them and were just about to destroy you. You're mother gave her life just to save you!" yelled Kaleon. "I know all about you!" said Kaleon. "You're whole life is a lie." Yelled Kaleon. "Everyone's lied to you!" said Kaleon. "You're real name is Correte the guardian." Said Kaleon "You-" said Kaleon was intterupted. "SHUT UP!" yelled Ryan "I don't give a care about my past or you're organization. As soon as I get out of this dump. I'm going to college and get a real job" yelled Ryan. "I don't care just leave me the heck along!" yelled Ryan Suddenly Ryan slashed into Kaleon. "Heartless come!" yelled Kaleon. Suddenly thousonds of heartless came surrounding Ryan. "Oh shoot!" yelled Ryan "You'll pay Kaleon!" yelled Ryan as he fought off the heartless. Just as he was about to slash into Kaleon. He gave an evil laugh and disappearted. "That son of-…." Said Ryan biting his tongue before he could say it. I can't believe I was about to waste my anger on a pathetic wimp like him" said Ryan… gazing at the cut in his arm. Suddenly the cut changed into the symbol of a crescent. "What the heck!" yelled Ryan staring at the scar. Suddenly the blade disappeared as he snuck inside the orphanage and fell asleep.


	3. Dark Memory

Chapter Three

_**Dark Memory**_

"What the heck has been going on lately!" yelled Ryan as he gazed up at the clouds. "You okay?" asked Dustii Dustii's azure eyes glanced at Ryan. She was wearing her normal atire. A t-shirt and some denim jeans. Her skin was pale. Still she had a radiant smile. She's been Ryan's best friend as long as they can remember. They've always hung out. . "I'm find Dustii just back off!" said Ryan "Weren't you the one who use to always ask me out?" giggled Dustii. "That was a long time ago." Said Zach "It was three months ago." said Dustii in a serious tone. "Just because you lost-"said Dustii. "Shut up!" yelled Ryan "Just because you lost you're brother in the fire… It's no excuse to take it out on others." Said Dustii "It's not my fault…" yelled Ryan

"Of course it's not it just happened." Said Dustii"You were a fool to rush in the blames and try to rescue him." Said Dustii frowning not sure if those were the words Ryan wanted to hear. "If I could have let him tagged along with us… If I could have let him of played with us…. If I had listened to you… None of that would have happened" said Ryan. "You still aren't going to let it go are you? The boy with no emotion." asked Dustii. "I have no emotion… but anger and regret." Said Ryan Suddenly Ryan remembers the dark day….

"Come on Dustii let's go to the caves." said Ryan. "And do what?" asked Dustii giggling. "Nothing just a bit of exploring is all." said Ryan smiling. "Wow… Can I come?" asked Mike. "No this is for teens." Said Ryan "I'm almost a teen!" said Mike pouting. "Come on Ryan let you're brother come." said Dustii. "No stay here Mike." Said Ryan "Fine!" yelled Mike as he ran off to the orphanage. "Let's go!" yelled Ryan grabbing Dustii's hands and pulling her toward the caves. They entered the cavern blocked off by some moss. "What's so special that you wanted to show me?" asked Dustii. "You'll see…. "Said Ryan smiling. Suddenly he moved a small rock to show a small area of rock. The sun hit the rock creating a rainbow pattern over the exit. Of where their cave drawings were. "It's beautifully…" said Dustii looking at the rainbow pattern. "It sure is" said Ryan looking at Dustii with a goofy smile. "I mean yeah." Said Ryan. Suddenly they looked into each others eyes. Suddenly just about as they were about to kiss. They heard a yell… "Fire!" yelled a child's voice "What?" yelled Ryan and Dustii as they rushed off to the orphanage. The orphanage lit into flames. "Oh shoot where's Mike?" asked Ryan panicked. He rushed into the orphanage. "Ryan you idiot!" yelled Dustii. Zach gazed around the place was burning. Smoke every where. Burning beams scattered across the floor. Ryan ran and jumped over the beams. Suddenly he saw Mike. He still could be alive. Suddenly he heard a crack and he felt a sudden jerk. As a fireman grabbed him and pulled him out from the burning building. Suddenly the building collapsed. Mike left behind. "No!" yelled Zach tears running down his face. Those would be the last tears he'd shed for along while. That nightmare would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Several days later they found all the bodies. There was only one and that died and that was Mike. Soon they built a memorial for mike. Zach dug up some of the sun and placed exactly where when the sun shined it would create a rainbow over Mike's gravestone.

The memory faded out of his mind as he heard a yell for help. "Ryan!" yelled Dustii. Ryan turned around the key blade appeared in his hand. "Dustii!" yelled Ryan as he ran. Suddenly a flash. As her t-shirt turned into a dress. A crown appeared on her head. "What… the heck!" yelled Zach? "Finally Princess Serina so nice for you to join us." Said the hooded figure. "Heartless a rise." Yelled the hooded figure. As they disappeared within a dark portal. Ryan ran slashing through the heartless. His blade slashing through every heartless. Suddenly a different heartless appeared one with armor. Ryan started slashing through it. It was tougher to battle then the normal dark figures. It still had the same yellow piercing eyes. As he stared at the dark figures a name echoed in his head ("Shadows") As he stared at the armored ones ("Soldiers") It was a strange mysterious feeling. He slashed through the Shadows easily. Still having quite a bit of trouble with the Soldiers. As the heartless were all defeated. The skies darkened and the world began to shake. "What the heck!" Yelled Ryan


	4. Islands

Chapter Four

First Battle Could is his last.

"Oh shoot!" yelled Ryan as the world began to shake. The skies darkening. Suddenly he ran to the caves. The closest thing of a shelter he had. He considered this his true home. Suddenly the winds began to blow really strong. Mini Tornadoes flew all over the plains. "My life sucks!" yelled Ryan as he gazed out from the caverns. Suddenly a large black creature with piercing yellow eyes. Was walking straight toward the village. "Oh shoot!" yelled Ryan as he ran to try and protect the orphanage. "I don't know how the heck this blade works. Still it always appears at the right time." Said Ryan. Suddenly the blade disappeared. "That just sucks too." Said Ryan as he kept running praying it'll come back. He stood in front of the large beast. Suddenly the ground began to crack as he was left on a floating piece of land. Surrounding the large beast. It was here and now. His first battle. Suddenly small shadows surrounded the larger beast. Over 200 guarding the beast. "Oh my life totally sucks…" said Ryan. "All I have is anger and what happen the anger just builds up!" yelled Ryan "I can't take it!" Suddenly the key blade appears in his hand glowing a fiery red. "What the-"paused by staring up at the beast. Ryan slashes through the heartless. "All just Shadows… What a weak group… still there is power in numbers." Said Ryan smirking. "This will be fun" Ryan slashes through more heartless. The key blade having so much more power. Suddenly just as the last heartless fell. He jumped up and slashed into Dark Side. "Yes!" yelled Ryan. "Dang…" said Ryan pitifully. As the creature enlarges. "My life sucks… again… and again…" said Ryan. Suddenly the Beast grabs the ground and throws a large ball of darkness at Ryan hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Suddenly the key blade looses the red aura. "My life sucks so much…." Said Ryan staring at the key blade. "So what now…" said Ryan Slashes through the hand and the hand suddenly falls off and suddenly two hundred shadows appear from it. Ryan slashed through them having tons more trouble. "What the heck!" yelled Ryan "The Shadows their tons time harder!" yelled Ryan as he slashes the shadows. Suddenly Dark Side disappears… "God this has been one freaken weird week." Said Ryan "Oh it has hasn't it Correte?" asked Kileon "You again!" yelled Ryan Ryan tries to slash through Kileon but is deflected and falls. His scar on his arm burning. "You're slowing a bit and you're journey is just beginning!" yelled Kileon "How are you going to save the princess?" smirked Kileon "Where is she!" yelled Ryan "She's safe and sound." Said Kileon "I promise you'll get to see her." Said Kileon "See her die that is!" yelled Kileon "You!" yelled Ryan Slashing through Kileon's jacket. "No need to get testy if you don't like it we can always re arrange maybe instead she can watch you die!" yelled Kileon. "You're going to die!" yelled Ryan his blade blowing dark red. Slashing through Kileon. Kileon soon disappeared without a word. "Coward…" said Ryan. Suddenly he got slashed in the back. "Never let your guard down." Said Kileon "I won't" said Ryan standing right behind Kileon slashing him in the back and then suddenly sparks flew out of the key blade. Emitting large flames on Kileon's jacket. "So you've learned a bit of magic eh?" asked Kileon his eyes looking just as evil as the flames. "Let me teach you a trick!" yelled Kileon as their were 3 of him now. Suddenly the three slash through Ryan. "Owe!" yelled Ryan Suddenly the earth begins to shake and begins to implode. "That's my cue to leave!" yelled Kileon. Suddenly Ryan ran

to the cavern. Staring at a door. "What… I don't remember that before?" said Ryan "I've got nothing to lose" he yelled as he flung the door open and suddenly began to fall through the darkness.


	5. Destiny Island

Chapter Five

Destiny Island

"Sora… Sora… Wake up!" yelled a female's voice. "What… Sora!" said Ryan standing up rubbing his eyes trying to adjust his eyes. "Yeah… Sora" said the female. "Dustii!" yelled Ryan hugging the female. "I missed you so much! I thought well uh…" said Ryan blushing "I thought you hated skirts and why'd you cut you're hair?" asked Ryan It looked liked dustii just that her jeans had become a skirt and her hair was shorter. "Huh… sora… wha? It's kairi" said Kairi blushing. And giving a small smile. "Oh… OH god!" yelled Ryan… "Well uh sorry Kairi." Said Ryan smiling. Suddenly he realized it he could see. In both eyes. "Oh this is awesome!" yelled Ryan "I can see!" yelled Ryan. He stood up and turned around. "Kalleon!" yelled Ryan as he charged to a boy abit older then him, about fifhteen. "So you came back!" yelled Ryan staring at his hand waiting for the blade to come. "Why isn't the blade coming?" asked Ryan in confusion. "I don't need a blade to defeat you anyway" yelled Ryan glaring at the boy his fists ready. "You mean this?" asked the boy tossing a wooden blade. "Wha?" asked Ryan. "My name is Riku… What's the matter sora?" asked Riku looking confused. "Still if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get." Said Riku smiling. Ryan stood up "fine Riku." Said Ryan. Held out his wooden sword. Suddenly they clashed. The blades clanging together. Each blocking each move one took. Suddenly Riku threw a hit and sent Ryan flying into the ocean. "Were on an island" said Ryan spitting salt water out of his mouth. "Yeah…" said Kairi and Riku looking at each other. Ryan stood up and charged getting his butt kicked everytime. "Dang…!" yelled Ryan as he stood up for the twenteth time in a row. "He couldn't get a stratch on him… Just like Kileon." Said Ryan backing away. For the first time in along time he was afraid of an actual person. Ryan stood up in a sense of fear. He wanted to run and yet he didn't. He wanted to throw in a thousond times harder. He charged at Riku and slashed into him. Knocking Riku over. "Sora!" yelled Kairi suddenly realizing Riku was hurt badly. He was bleeding and he looked beaten up. (What caused me to become this way?) "I… I gotta go!" yelled Ryan running off. Kairi looked at Ryan and shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine" said Riku looking at all the marks. "How did sora get so strong?" asked Riku feeling a dark fear himself. "I don't think that's sora…" said Kairi gazing at Riku. "I think I upset him though." Said Riku "It doesn't matter I just want sora back." Said Kairi frowning. Suddenly everything went dark. A full moon appeared out of no where. The worst part was it was red. Suddenly billions of dark heartless showed up. The shadows came and surrounded Riku and Kairi. "AH!" y elled Kairi. Ryan ran and stood infront of her. Suddenly he changed back into his normal half blind self. "Oh shoot!" yelled Ryan as he lost half his vision. Suddenly the keyblade appeared in his hand. "Alright come on!" yelled Ryan Slashing the heartless. "Go run!" yelled Ryan gazing in their eyes. "He's kind of cute…" said Kairi smiling. Riku grabbed his wooden blade and tried to slash the heartless. Suddenly the wooden blade transformed into a dark keyblade. "Wha?" yelled Riku. Staring down at the blade. "Is this the power I seek?" asked Riku staring down at it. (It is take this blade, you'll win everything you've ever wanted) (Just go to the top of the bridge. The portal to the our world awaits) Kairi gave a smile and walked off. Suddenly Kairi transformed into Dustii and then transformed back. "Wha!" yelled Ryan staring at Kairi. Suddenly all the heartless disappeared still it was dark. He spotted Riku climbing across the bridge. He suddenly followed. Ryan stared at Riku. Kairi ran up and Ryan said stay here. Suddenly he transformed into Sora. "The blade is still here!" asked Ryan. Suddenly as Riku entered the portal he changed to Kileon then back. "Riku! Wait!" yelled Ryan Ryan turned around and looked at Kairi. Alittle bit of light shown in from the darkness. Soon she turned back to Dustii and then Back to Kairi. "Sora, Ryan, whoever you are! I don't know what happened but don't forget me." Said Kairi. "Alright" said Ryan smiling. "I have to go find my friends." Said Ryan "One last hug?" asked Kairi. They began to hug holding on to each other tight. They gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly Kairi turned to Dustii and Ryan turned back to his normal self. "Don't forget me…" said Kairi Just as they were about to kiss. A person in a dark cloak appeared. "Kairi!" yelled Ryan as they changed back to Kairi and Sora. "Sora!" yelled Kairi. Suddenly everything got really dark…..


	6. Traverse Town

Chapter Six

Traverse Town

"Where am I?" asked Ryan looking around gazing that looked at a city. "I have to find Kari and Dustii." Said Ryan "So many mysteries Eh?" asked Kileon "You again!" yelled Ryan Suddenly Kileon flashed into Riku. "So you were Kileon!" yelled Ryan "Uh no…" said Kileon smiling. "He was Riku… He was my good side if you will." Said Kileon smiling. "He chose darkness just as the heart proclaims." Said Kileon. "The heart is terrible darkness lies within every corner Remember that Correte!" yelled Kileon with a snicker. Suddenly the scar on his arm burned. His eyes flashed a deep red. "So Correte is still in their after all." Said Kileon with a chuckle as he disappeared. "What the-" yelled Ryan as he threw up. "Shoot…." Said Ryan "What the heck is the matter with me?" said Ryan.

"So you're the keyblader?" asked A man. He had brown hair, a black jacket, and a blade that looked like a gun. His eyes stared cold into Ryan's.. He looked similar to Ryan but a bit more wise. "The name's Leon" said Leon "Well nice to meet you Leon." Said Ryan " Leon just stared at him. "Come on I want you to battle." Said Leon. "I want to test you're skills." Said Leon. Ryan charged into battle. The blades clashing and clinging. Sparks flying from where the metal touched. So much power. Leon and Ryan's blade were caught. This would decide the match. Ryan pushed with all his strength. He bent down on one knee still going for it. He stood up and then was thrown onto a table. Near a café. "You're not bad kid" said Leon panting. "Thanks" said Ryan "Whatever." Said Leon "Come on I need to show you some friends of mine." Said Leon.

Soon they walked through an alley and Leon knocked on a door. Soon it opened into a small inn. They climbed the stairs and met a couple of friends. A young woman walked out. "See you brought a friend My name is Yuffie" said Yuffie smiling. She had a blue headband, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a green vest around it. She had blue jeans on and she gave a friendly smile. "Well yeah he's the keyblade maybe he can help with all the heartless." Said Leon. Sternly. "I still don't understand much about this…" said Ryan "The keyblade chose you." Said Leon. "Be proud many who even get a keyblade get the dark one." Said Leon. "The dark keyblade?" asked Ryan "Those who have hearts, that are not pure, that our troubled, that have experinced extreme pain. Get the dark keyblade." Said Leon. "That sounds a lot like me though I mean… My brother died in a fire and I never got over his death." Said Ryan "I've kind of been acting foolish." Said Ryan "It seems you atleast can get the fact that it happened" said Leon "You maybe troubled by it but you still have a pure heart." Said Leon "How do you know I have a pure heart" asked Ryan. "You can tell everything by a battle" said Leon "Consider that a Leon compliment" said Yuffie smiling. "I need to find my friends." Said Ryan "I have to find Kairi and Dustii and I have to find and save Riku and I guess I'm going to even save Kileon" said Ryan shaking his head. "Kileon, you mean the dark betrayor?" asked Leon "huh?" said Ryan Leon pulled out a parchment.

_**Kileon-The name of the dark betrayor. **_

The paper was torn and wrinkled and it looked highly old. "This was written way back judging by the age it was written about maybe four thousond years ago. "That's impossible." Said Ryan

"Maybe it is…" said Leon. "That's the only piece of the prophecy I have." Said Leon "Prophecy?" asked Ryan "The prophecy was written back along time ago." Said Leon "It was written in stone and on a piece of parchment. "No one has ever read it completely." Said Leon frowning. "It's about the keyblader though." Said Leon. "I've heard some pieces of it." Said Leon. " It says the keyblader was a young boy, an orphan and that's all I know" said Leon "By pieces you mean words" said yuffie chuckling. "Yah" said Leon finally showing a bit of a grin. "I forgot where are we?" asked Ryan "Welcome to Traverse Town." Said Leon and Yuffie.

Suddenly Heartless appeared in every direction. "Dang…" said Ryan Ryan slashed into them and was knocked onto the bed. Ryan was knocked out. "Dang what a perfect time for the kid to take a nap." Said Leon pulling out his blade and slashing through the heartless. "That was quick" said Yuffie. "Their were probably after the blade." Said Leon "Should we wake the brat up?" asked Leon "No let the kid sleep" said Yuffie.

"So Correte you've finally made up you're mind" asked a voice "Who… Who are you?" asked Ryan "It's me Correte… don't you remember me?" asked the voice. "No… Should I call you Sora then?" asked the voice. "No my name is Ryan" said Ryan "Fine be that way." Said the voice as a hundred heartless surrounded him. Ryan held his blade ready. Slashing through the shadow heartless like they were butter. He slashed through them each disappearing in a wisp of smoke. He suddenly fell through the glass again. The voice echoing. "Remember me…."

Ryan woke up, panting and gasping for breath. Cold sweat running down his face. "Dustii, Kileon that was some dream. I dreamed you guys were missing and that I had this cool keyblade and I was the keyblader. I met this cool dude named Leon and Yuffie was amazing!" said Ryan he opened his eyes and finally could see he was not in the orphanage but in the inn where he had met yuffie and Leon. "Sorry bud but this is real It's no fantasy." Said Leon. He gazed at the clock it was 7 AM.

"Well I best be going" said Ryan. "Where you going to go?" asked Yuffie. "Where ever the road takes me I have to find Kairi and Dustii." Said Ryan frowning. "Before you go off and try and find you're friends take this." Said Leon he gave him a small gun keychain. "What do I do with this?" asked Ryan "Put it on the chain of you're keyblade." Said Leon Ryan did as he was told. Suddenly the blade become a whole lot heavier. He fell to the floor. "Maybe you should wait a while" said yuffie giggling. Ryan tried to hold the blade. His body feeling like he was going to collapse over the pressure. Ryan began to walk out the door. Suddenly he changed back to Sora. "Wha!" said Leon and Yuffie together. Then he changed back. "Must have been a trick on our eyes." Said Leon and Yuffie together.

"Where to go now?" asked Ryan


	7. Forgotten Memories

Chapter Seven

Forgotten Memories

Ryan exited suddenly he froze. A vision popped in his head. It was Sora and Kairi they were standing right infront of the sunset. On Destiny Island. "Promise me Sora don't ever change" said Kairi. Suddenly he flicked back to reality. "What was that?" asked Ryan

Suddenly he took a step and froze again. It was Dustii and him. They were right in front of the cavern. "Promise me… Ryan don't ever change" said Dustii. Suddenly he flicked back to reality. "What?..." asked Ryan.

Suddenly the world went dark. Three doors. One with Sora on the left, Ryan in the middle, and Correte on the right. "Choose you're destiny" said a voice. "Who are you?" asked Ryan "That does not matter." Stated the voice. "What do you choose?" asked the voice. "A pure heart, a normal heart, or darkness." Asked the voice. "Courage is the key." Said The voice. Suddenly the keyblade appeared. "Unlock your destiny." Said The voice. "Why is everyone calling me Correte?" yelled Ryan. "Don't you get it Correte!" said the voice. Suddenly Kileon appeared. Sora is you're pure heart. All of your goodness and honesty and stuff like that is in their. Correte is your dark side. Fill with your rage and desire for death. You want revenge you want to find the person who started the fire and destroy them. You want to kill anyone and everyone who gets in your way. You're just as deadly as you are stupid. Ryan a mix between the two. The keyblade will choose any 3. The dark keyblade will choose correte. You'll get your revenge if you choose the darkside. Your friends will be their. "You're lieing!" yelled Ryan backing away. Suddenly Kileon pulled out his blade. "You're not going anywhere." Said Kileon. "Choose or die." Said Kileon. "Fine" Yelled Ryan Suddenly the doors fell into one. "Open the door!" yelled Kileon.

Ryan ran and opened the door. Suddenly memories filled him. Darkness surrounded him. He was stuck in the middle. Darkness surrounded him. Everything was dark. He stared at the ground .It was glass. In the middle was him. The left it was sora. On the right it was… Correte. He was wearing a black cloak. In his hand was a keyblade. With the symbol of darkness. Suddenly he stared at the black cloak.

Correte was standing in a dark room no light. Their was someone hidden under the hood of their black cloak. He couldn't tell. He knew for some reason. Her name was Sapherus. "Correte… why did we join the organization?" asked a girl's voice. "I don't know Sapherus." Said Correte. "Is it all a lie searching in the darkness for who we truelly are?" asked Sapherus. "I don't know… but we'll find them I promise" said Correte "Promise me Correte when we find our memories… Don't ever change Correte please…" asked Sapherus. "I promise" said Correte.

"Who… am I?" asked Ryan staring at his hands. He held the keyblade sideways. Suddenly he turned to Sora. He held it down and he changed to Correte. He held it up and he changed back to Ryan. Suddenly the floor broke and shattered like glass. He was falling through the darkness yet again. He was drifting. Uncovering secret and far off memories.

"_**Will I ever truelly remember?" asked Ryan as he drifted through the darkness.**_


End file.
